Lotion
by mirezz
Summary: Terkadang judul bisa melenceng jauh dengan cerita.katanya...CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!-COMPLETE- AirApi!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Boboiboy belong to Animonsta

 **Warning:** Mungkin agak OOC, mengandung Sho-ai ke Yaoi(mungkin), typo, gaje. Mohon dimaklumi!

.

.

.

"...bicara..."

 _"...batin..."_

Sungguh fenomena yang tidak biasa yang terjadi di Malaysia saat ini. Ada apa?Jangan-jangan panas ekstrim?! Tidak,tidak saudaraku sekalian. Semoga fenomena dari india tidak sampai ke Asia Tenggara...

Baiklah, kembali ke topik. Yang dimaksud malah sebaliknya...fenomena tidak biasa yaitu cuaca disini menjadi SANGATLAH dingin. Bagaimana bisa? Hmm..tanyakan saja pada yang Maha Kuasa...Saya bukan ahli meteorologi.#plak

Cuaca seperti ini sangat tidak disukai oleh seorang pemuda hiperaktif nan ceria bernama Api. Namanya saja sudah "Api" tidak heran jika ia tidak suka cuaca dingin. Saat ini ia hanya bisa berdiam diri di kamarnya di kasur sambil menyalakan penghangat ruang karena saking tidak tahan dengan dinginnya udara.

"Uugh...menyebalkan...kenapa sih cuaca sekarang dingin banget!"

 _HATCHIII!_

 _*sniff*"Sial...aku merasa dikalahkan!"*sniff*_

 _CKLEK_

Api mendongak ke arah pintu kamarnya yang dibuka dan mendapati orang yang membukanya..

"Eh..Air rupanya!"

"Kak, cuaca diluar gak dingin-dingin amat lah. Gak perlu pake penghangat ruang segala kali"

"Haah..Gak dingin kepala mu! Itu karena kau sama sekali Gak merasa dingin! Suhu badanmu sedingin es salju!"

"Suhu badan kakak sepanas hatiku kok"

 ***blush!*** _Where the hell does that come from?!_

 _(Api ngeblush,Author malah sweatdrop..#jreeb)_

Kadang Api bingung dengan adiknya yang luarbiasa datar dapat mengucapkan sepatah kata yang luarbinasa.

"Su-Sudahlah...Eh,Kamu habis dari mini market?" ucap Api melihat bawaan belanja di tangannya.

"Ah..Iya. Aku juga ada beli sesuatu buat kakak"

"Heeh..Apa?Apa?"

Dikeluarkannya dari kresek belanjaan.

Lotion.

Iya Lotion..dan Api pun mematung.

 **TBC**

H-Hai! Disini mirezz~ :)

Ini adalah fanfic boboiboy pertamaku jadi mohon dimaklumi bila agak OOC hehe...

Maafkan juga bila alur cerita terkesan datar atau cerita terdengar garing. Saya masih belajar menulis cerita yang baik^^"

Please Read and Review~


	2. Chapter 2

_*Gasp* Ternyata ada juga yang membaca fanfic ini!0_0"_

 _Hehehe..jadi semangat nih buat cerita lagi!~_

 _Saya minta maaf Saya tidak bisa membuat cerita yang panjang karena saya mengetik di hp.(Laptop sedang diambil alih oleh kakak..TT_TT) Semoga chapter ini lumayan menyenangkan bagi readers :)_

 _Here is chapter 2!(and last maybe..)_

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy belong to animonsta**

 **Warning: Maybe a bit OOC, Shoa-ai ke Yaoi, Gaje,humor gagal, failed EYD.**

 _ **Enjoy~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"...bicara..."

 _'...batin...'_

Entah bagaimana menjelaskannya. Saat ini otak Api sedang berusaha menerka kembali apa yang ada di genggaman saudaranya.

Lotion

 _'Lotion?!'_ horor api.

"Kupikir kalo pake ini akan sangat membantu kakak. Yaya juga menyarankan produk terbaru ini padaku"surai Air.

"Dasar Adek Sialan!"

"Heh?"

"Apa yang ada di otakmu hanya **itu**?! Kau bahkan sampai melibatkan Yaya?! Aku tidak menyangka kau ternyata orangnya seperti itu!"

"E-Eh?Kenapa kakak marah?Me-Memangnya apa yang sudah kuperbuat?"ucap Air yang sedikit berlinang air mata mirip 'puppy eyes'.

"Ha-Hah?Ja-Jadi kau beli buat apa?"

Air pun mendekatkan diri pada kakaknya. Lalu ia tuangkan krim lotion ke tangan Api dan mulai mengoleskannya.

'He-Heh?!'

"Kakak selalu tampak kedinginan meski udah pake baju tebal. Bahkan tangan dan kaki kakak makin memerah semenjak ulah Kak Taufan yang memasukkan bongkah es ke bak mandi kakak kemarin"

'A-Aah...benar juga. Dasar Kak Taufan. Akan kubalas nanti'desisnya.

"Aku tau kakak mungkin gak butuh tapi kalo pake ini mungkin kondisi tubuh kakak akan makin membaik"

"A-Anu..Aku bisa oleskan sendiri-"

"Tidak apa kak. Biar aku saja"potong Air yang mulai mendudukkan Api ke sisi tengah kasur dan mulai mengoleskan krim lotion pada kakinya.

 _'...Air. Dia benar-benar memikirkanku.'_

"Ehm...Maaf aku sepertinya tadi sudah salah paham..hehe"cengir Api.

"..."

Tiba-tiba Air mengangkat kaki kiri kakaknya ke bahu.

 _'Ha-Hah?!'_

"Memang tadi kakak mikirin apa?"

"Eh?!A-Anu...itu-!"Api mulai merona dan Air mulai bangkit mendekat padanya.

"Kalau kakak penasaran dengan 'kegunaan lain' dari Lotion ini mungkin kita bisa mempraktikkannya sekarang~"ucap Air sambil menyeringai.

"Ka-Kau! Ternyata memang itu niatmu sejak awal!"

Tanpa Api sadari ia sudah berada di posisi dimana Air menindihnya.

"Baiklah,kalau begitu tanpa ragu lagi~"

"Heh?! Ja-Jangan bercanda!"

.

.

.

fin?

 **OMAKE**

"Kak Hali,ini barang yang kakak minta"

"Hmm..Thanks Air. Kali ini akan jadi lebih mudah dengan Taufan"

 _Zomg.._

.

.

.

 **END (Beneran!)**

Augh...fanfic apa ini?!akshdkshg...

mind to review?


End file.
